This invention relates to apparatus for dispensing hay from large cylindrical bales formed of layers of hay spirally wound around a central axis. In a preferred aspect, the apparatus is also useful for transporting such bales. Unless otherwise indicated, the term "hay" as used herein includes legumes, grasses, straws and other baleable crops.
One type of hay baler that is experiencing ever-increasing popularity is that used to produce bales commonly referred to in the art as "large round bales." These bales are cylindrical in shape, are typically in the neighborhood of 5 to 6 feet in length and 4 to 6 feet in diameter and weigh from 500 to 2,000 lbs. or more, depending on the nature and moisture content of the hay. Because of their size and weight, these bales cannot be conveniently unrolled or otherwise unpackaged by hand. Consequently, there has been a need in the art for effective means of unpackaging these bales. U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,208 discloses several pieces of equipment for unrolling such bales across the ground.